


Miscellaneous One-Shots I Don't Have Time To Write

by Emberleaf23



Category: Gravity Falls, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, enjoy writing guys, this a melting pot of stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberleaf23/pseuds/Emberleaf23
Summary: As the title implies, I have a bunch of fics I don't have time to finish. Most of these are gonna be summaries. I'll have the fandoms and basic stuff in beginning notes (ships, inspired bys, characters, all that stuff)If you're posting it, just put inspired by and name this fic. I will put the fandoms in the fandom section, but just a few characters for each story





	1. Wrongly Forgotten, Kindly Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Marvel, Undertale  
> Relationships: Tony/Stephen, Peter & Everyone  
> Inspired By: Nothing in particular

Stephen wonders about the legends about Mount. Ebott and asks Wong for a tome or two about the mysterious mountain. He finds an old tome written by a sorcerer who knew the truth of monsters and wrote it in the book. He finished the wording with blood stains, indicating the human king had found him and tried to burn the book, but a protective ward created at the last minute preserved it and its story. Stephen wants to go to the monsters and help them escape, but sorcerer duties haunt him.

Meanwhile, Peter had disappeared, going to Mount. Ebott to end his own life. The memories of the Snap and the sheer pain of dying made him question why he should continue. He had been gone for two years, and Tony was now sitting on the teen's old bed. Dust floated in the air, gentle beams of sunlight peeking in the closed, dirty window. He found an old note on the floor, hidden under a few blankets. A suicide note, explaining where Peter had been going. Tony knows Peter was dead for certain now, and his tears soak the page.

Meanwhile, under Mount. Ebott, Peter lives with Sans and Papyrus. Peter and Sans are in Waterfall and the glowing blue flowers whisper conversations between Sans, Papyrus, Asriel, and Chara from so long ago. Sans asks Peter about his family, who he left behind. Peter tells of Mr. Stark and Aunt May and tells of Stephen. His friend. They were his family, but he left them behind. In tears, he explained why he climbed Mount. Ebott in the first place. Sans tells of Chara and her broken left hand, how she always tried to help out.

Tony goes to Stephen to tell him about the note. Stephen meets him at the Sanctum door, seeing the soaked note and the sobbing Tony, pulling him inside without a word. Tony explains the note. Needless to say, both adults cry that day. Stephen finally finds a day he can get a day off, and both adults climb the mountain. They end up on a cliff face, only seeing a large, dark hole. Stephen senses the barrier and its power, and ten sorcerers are called to help him break the barrier. They do so, and it shatters. The sorcerers smile and leave, but Stephen stays.

News rings throughout the Underground: the Barrier was destroyed. Six monsters and a human child step onto the cliff face, basking in the nurturing sunlight. They find two adults, both old and weary. Peter steps out from behind the monsters, and they watch, smiling, as Peter runs and hugs his parents. Looking over Peter's shoulder, Stephen shoots the monsters a kind and thankful glance. Sans realizes he knows the truth and smiles back. It really reaches his eyes, and his pupils form stars. The way they did whenever he was truly happy. Papyrus can't remember a time they were like that, but knows what it means. 

The three humans and six monsters settle under a nearby tree, Flowey popping up and explaining what happened through tears. Sans explains what happened to him and Papyrus, describing their parents and Chara. Stephen smiles at the mention of Chara's hand, knowing he wasn't alone. Then, a figure emerges into the sunlight too. Chara watches the rising sun with red-brown eyes, the color being a birth defect. Stephen uses his remaining magic and returns Asriel to his original form, nearly fainting from exhaustion, until Toriel uses her healing magic to revive him.

The families reunite, and Levi is there to wipe away their tears. They finally settle on Chara's shoulders, pulling Asriel close to them both. Sans can't stop smiling. His pupils stay star-shaped, even glowing blue with his happiness and contentment.

They all talk and share soft stories, sitting under a quiet tree, honeysuckle vines gracing its branches. Golden flowers and echo flowers grow at its roots, which wrap around, making a little nest of sorts. Sunlight glows as the sun rises and monsters descend down the mountain, their cheers carried on the gentle breeze, swaying the branches and leaves above the small group.

Everyone is free, now.


	2. Happiness From Days Long Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Gravity Falls  
> Relationships: Mabel Pines & Ford Pines  
> Inspired By: Of Stars and Sixers by LesbianLucretia (Ao3), Sweater Buddies by PurpleWonderPower (Ao3)
> 
> (I call Mabel/Shooting Star Citlali because, according to Pinterest, Citlali means Shooting Star in Aztec. Also it's cool)

[Citlali sings Waving Through A Window and the next morning she wakes up as a 12-year-old, having no memories from any further than that point. Ford spends the day talking with her and mostly cute fluffy stuff. Ford learns who she is and quietly panics. Ford can't handle the cuteness, or the sadness he feels the next morning when her sadness returns]

It was a pretty normal day.

Well, as normal as it could be when you were building lasers and perfecting plans to kill one of the most powerful, feared beings in the Multiverse.

Ford was building the laser with Teemo while Gina cooked lunch and Citlali took a break from working on the spell for the Demon Trap.

They'd found an oddly colored pool of water that morning, Citlali the only one brave enough to drink it 'for science'.

Ford preceded to spend the next ten minutes yelling at her, to which she said he'd have done the same thing.

Ford grumbled and stalked away, keeping a nervous eye on her for the rest of the day.

They all went to sleep that night, Citlali hiding and ignoring small burning pains in her arms and legs.

The next morning, Ford went to wake Citlali, only to find a little girl sleeping in her place.

As he starred in shock, the girl woke up, yawned and rubbed her eyes, and got out of bed, looking blearily around the room.

"'Morning." She mumbled. "Wait, this isn't the attic."

She glanced around, suddenly far more awake and alert.

"Where am I? Who are you guys?"

Ford stared in shock.

The girl in front of him looked exactly like Citlali- sharing her eyes, hair color, even the sweater Citlali wore. But she was clearly different.

She was younger, around 10 or 11 rather than 15 or 16. She didn't have the massive scars or the sad look in her eyes. And the sweater was brighter, clean and unworn, no tears or rips to be seen.

The water had de-aged Citlali, seemingly to the day she ended up in the Multiverse.


End file.
